Absolute Zero
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: Killer Frost origins. (Guest starring Wally West)
1. Run Boy Run

The whole world felt cold.

Snow fell lightly into the night.

Caitlin watched with a glazed fasination.

Confusion swirled around her like white, frozen flakes.

A numbness enveloped her.

She had always considered herself to be a kind person.

With a warm smile...

A good heart.

 _Not this_.

Not this... **insane** dark personality.

It was not Caitlin.

Not the woman Ronnie knew when he was alive.

But losing Dr. Wells...and her husband twice within a year was too much for her to bear.

She talked with Felecity whom promptly told Oliver and Barry who tried to reason with the spiraling scientist.

She didn't care.

 _She still blamed him_.

Blamed Barry Allen for the death of Ronnie Raymond.

The second half of Fire Storm.

Even Cisco tried to help.

It only put off the enevitable...

Pretty soon a warm smile was not so easy...

And her hatred of the scarlett speedster had not begun to thaw.

Ice gently crept out from underneath her feet.

Was Caitlin unusually angry?

 _Of course._

But she wasn't evil.

 _Her eyes were opened_.

Opened to the fact Barry Allen was no hero.

He was a killer.

And she would play his game.

Take something in return.

The 15 year old she once called nephew:

 _Wallace Rudolph West_.

The boy laid half-dead around here somewhere in the snow.

Slowly freezing his way into the speedster-version of the after life.

But still she felt nothing.

It was confusing...

And upsetting.

She wanted to save Wally.

A small part of her.

 _Doctor Caitlin Snow_.

Glowing frosty blue eyes lingered on a park bench.

A bench that should have held her and Ronnie...

He was her only source of heat and comfort.

Everything else was ice.

Green Arrow, ARGUS, Cisco, Barry and whole Justice Society could all try and stop her.

 _She only wanted Ronnie..._

The woman began to wander aimessly.

She remembered a time before The Flash 's betryal.

Before Wells.

Before The Particle Accelerator.

Where she was just a 26 year old year woman with no social life, good friends and a wonderful man.

Then that all changed.

A tree near by hardened in a thick layer of ice and split in two.

" _Aunt C-C-Catie?"_

Red turned platinum locks flipped over her shoulder and she turned to see a small African-American boy crawl his way through a blanket of snow.

A trail of blood smeared into it as far as the eye could see.

She did not reply.

But their eyes met.

Betrayal and confusion were deeply etched into both pairs.

 _Silence_.

The freezing midnight wind cut Kid Flash to the bone.

He groaned in pain, slowly climbing to his feet.

A stubborn glint was now in his.

"You in a bad mood?" He weakly joked, "I promise there are better outlets."

He was hit with another bast.

The absolute zero tempeture burned a hole into his suit.

Wally cried out, swiftly falling to his knees.

She frowned.

 _Why wasn't he running?_

 _Or at least_ trying _to defend himself from her._

" **Ggaahh!** Hey I hear The Bahamas are nice this time of year!"

Another blast.

Wally simply writhed on the frozen ground.

" _Nope!"_ He breathed staring upwards at the pitch black sky.

"I swear we _AAHH_ -we really need to work on your comminication skills."

"Stop talking!" She commanded.

 _'Believe me it's for your own good...'_

 _"Tada!_ See?" He exhaled, vision fading fast, "I knew you could do it. _So proud..."_ Wally's eyes closed, chin slumping.

He had passed out.

Caitlin's powers still did their work on him.

Silence, " _..Im sorry Wally."_

 **End Chapter One**


	2. Young And Beautiful

**Author Notes: Please Review I need feedback like I need cookies :D**

The room was a sub zero temperature.

Life was fading from Wally's eyes.

Caitlin's was already gone.

Her eyes were discolored...

The particle accelerator changed her when it exploded.

Unlocked something in her DNA.

It hadn't been activated until ARGUS got a hold of her...

 _Fingers trembled and then slowly turned blue._

 _As if they were frost bitten._

 _It began to spread_.

Her hair lost its color.

It lost its red tone the second her powers were triggered.

 _That night..._

The night that changed everything.

 **Flash**.

 _The geneticist looked up from her hands terrified, her apartment a walk in refrigerator._

 _Then it darkend._

 _"Wh-what's hap-happening to me?"_

 _A jolt of pain tore straight through her soul._

 _A loud cry._

 _She dropped to her knees._

 _"Cate!" Ronnie found her half conscious, quietly writhing in agony._

 _He couldn't have touched her if not for Fire Storm._

 _He carried her to safety._

 **Flash**.

Killer Frost remembered that night as becoming a monster.

 **Flash**.

 _STAR Labs was quaking._

 _Cisco was incidentally causing it do to his terror for a one Doctor Snow._

 _She looked like a corpse._

 _A meth junkie._

 _He almost died._

 _And got severe frost burns from standing three feet away._

 _Her eyes were wild, "Please..." she trembled with fear, "_ Please help me _..."_

 **Flash**.

Frost's blue eyes flickered over to the still form of the young superhero.

Zero movement.

Then, _"I just noticed you don't smile too much._ "

 _Her scowl deepend, brushing a strand of hair away, "The explosion that put you in a coma for nine months also killed my fiance. So I think this blank expression is the way to go_."

 **Flash**.

 _"Is something bothering you?"_

 _A pause._

 _"...Why would you ask?"_

 _He leaned closer, "You're doing that biting your lower lip thing that you do when something's bothering you."_

 _"I'm fine!"_

 **Flash**.

The villain looked up darkly from her seating position.

 _"I almost lost somebody I care about in this building I can not do it again!"_

 **Flash**.

" _You and this Flash must be really close if you're willing to die for him..."_

 _She rose forwards, fuming, "Do what ever you want to me. But leave. Him. ALONE."_

 **Flash** _._

How ironic she wanted nothing more than to kill him two years later?

Whatever it took...

The blood on his yellow suit stopped flowing.

Layers of ice settled onto the frabic.

It was a closed warehouse owned by Queen Consolidated.

It was dark.

It was cold.

And it was the only place she could find.

A place where she couldn't hurt people.

She only wanted Barry Allen.

He would die in the most excruciatingly painful way possible.

Starting with Kid Flash.

' _Two more seconds to go,_ ' a knowing smirk was on her face.

The temperature dropped and it wasn't Caitlin's doing.

Her eyes maliciously sparkled.

The Scarlett Speedster only stood a few feet away.

A blur.

He was at Wally's side in less than a microsecond.

Her look never wavered.

Barry inspected the damage.

He had lacerations and deeply scarred burns all over his body.

A chunk of ice had gone straight through his leg.

It slowed any accelerated healing.

Hopefully he'd still be able to run.

 **Flash**.

 _"Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something_."

A black eye, bloody nose, a fractured wrist...it was all from first glance.

Who knows what the damage could be.

But the CSI knew he was dying.

And he had to get him out of there, _fast_.

Barry touched and activated his ear com, "Cisco, I've got Caitlin. Take Wally back to STAR Labs as soon as possible."

The villain was now standing and turned towards him slowly.

Like a wild animal.

 _Taunt_.

 **Flash**.

" _Barry? Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?"_

Waiting, planning a course of attack.

The superhero never moved from the floor, or his position over Wally, "Please Caitlin. I _have_ to save him."

"Just like you saved Ronnie?"

Her voice completely lived up to her name.

But Barry was desperate, "Ronnie died a hero!"

She snapped.

"RONNIE DIED BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SAVE HIM!"

" _And how many millions more would have died?_ What about Jason? He's alive because you're husband believed in helping people. What would he say to what you are right now?"

Their shouts echoed off of the frozen walls.

Silence.

Barry spoke again, "...Cate-"

"My name _Is Killer Frost_. I overheard you and Cisco come up with my code name," she said bitterly, "What makes either of you think I won't stop you?"

She couldn't possibly have known.

That the next voice was that of the Latino, "Caitlin? I'm coming in! Hold your icicles..."

His tone was serious.

Cisco came out, suited up, psionic weapons on his arms locked and loaded.

Killer Frost's smirk made him swallow.

' _Aw that's not good,'_ but he still moved closer to Wally, "How's Kid Flash?"

The Flash never looked at either of them, "Barely breathing."

The Vibe picked up the small, still frame, "I'll take him to a hospital."

Then he turned towards a very old, very dear friend, "Try and stop me-and I'll show you what these babies are really about."

"I'd never hurt you Cisco," she said softly.

 **Flash**.

 _"I'm no expert but...I think to be able to move on from Ronnie you actually have to...move on."_

Cisco's guard never wavered.

His visor had been closed so she could see his mistrusting gaze.

He took Kid Flash and was gone.

The Flash was on his feet in an instance.

He glared at the doctor, " _Why?_ Why'd you take him?"

Caitlin took a step forwards, "I told you. You killed Ronnie. I'm only making things even."

"BY KILLING MY NEPHEW? HE DID NOTHING!"

"Wally and I have always had a special bond. I'm like the fun Aunt, aside from Iris," Caitlin winked.

 _Barry felt sick._

She continued on, "So he understands that-between us? It's nothing personal."

That nearly blew him out of the water.

His vision turned red, "NOTHING PERSONAL? HE'S A **CHILD** AND YOU'RE A **MURDERER**."

"...So are you."

Electricity came alive in the Flash's eyes.

His chest heaved in unadulterated rage.

The ground shook as a thick ice began to rise in the atmosphere surrounding Caitlin.

He raced forwards.

 **Flash**.

 _ **"** We are quite the pair Mr. Allen."_

 _"Yes we are, Dr. Snow."_

 **Chapter Two End**


	3. Centuries

Cisco fully understood the line between monster and hero.

Sometimes you could jump rope with that line.

They were opposites.

Having the ability to literally destroy the earth blurred that line a little.

 **Flash** _._

 _The STAR Labs came crumbling in on top of everyone._

 _"I can't control it!"_

 _His fingers trembled like the earthquake._

 _Barry spoke to him over the speaker com, "Cisco, stay calm! I'm heading right ov-"_

 **A scream _._**

 **Flash** _._

He chose this.

Chose to become a force against evil.

To help save Central City.

To become... _The Vibe_.

To just loose control and _focus_.

It was hard to trust anyone after Dr. Wells killed him in the alternate time line.

 _(The blood on his yellow suit was spreading...)_

But Caitlin helped him move on.

From the lies.

The _betrayal_ **.**

 _"Forgive me Cisco...but to me, you've been dead for centuries."_

 _"His hand! It's vibrating!"_

 _"I don't understand. What do Dr. Wells and the Reverse Flash have to do with each other?"_

 **Flash** _._

The nightmares, however would never end.

They were apart of him somehow.

Cisco saw through the very vibrations of the universe.

He saw what should have been.

What wasn't.

What changed.

What was.

What would happen.

It was all there for him to see.

To remember.

 _To feel_.

The hardest thing for him to accept was maybe they weren't nightmares.

 _Maybe they were memories_.

If the Latino was sure of anything it was that the echoing screams of alternate timelines would never, _ever_ exist.

And neither would this Dr. Ivo.

Who honestly made it hard to sleep at night...

The Vibe costume was truly his best creation.

The psionic weapons on his arms helped Cisco guide and aim his vibrational abilities.

But not even the power to tremble the earth topped seeing what could have been.

Like how Wally really had red hair.

Berry was a blonde.

 _Too weird_.

And Caitlin should have never met them at STAR Labs.

Honestly their own little pocket dimension made him uncomfortable.

It gave him a headache.

There was so much they didn't understand.

His foot pressed down on the gas.

He ran a red light.

The hero didn't care the big clunky STAR Labs van was noticeable.

Saving Wally West took first priority.

"Come on pal, _stay with me!_ "

The teenager in the passenger seats eyes were swollen shut.

 _'What did she do to him?'_

The Vibe kept looking at him with worry.

He tried jostling his frozen shoulder.

"I'll say it now, Caitlin you're a !##!"

The tires screeched as he made a tight corner.

Having your biggest and closest best friend in the whole world turn into a supervillain was an enlightening experience.

It aged the latino in ways you couldn't imagine.

Naming Caitlin was the hardest thing he had ever done.

 _A killer_ **.**

Killer Frost...

His masked eyes closed for a second, painfully.

 _Caitlin sat with him and Arsenal at the night club, "We haven't been taking this seriously. It's all been a game. We give the bad guys code names."_

 **Flash** _._

 _"I think the fact we go up against metahumans made it all kinda clean. Like the fact that they have these powers makes what they're doing less..."_

 _"..._ Real. _ **"** She finished for him._

 **Flash.**

"Don't you dare die on me Wallace West! Or I'll steal and sell all of your vintage action comics!"

A light wheeze.

"Y...would...d're."

"Oh I would pal! Now stay awake. We're almost there."

The city's youngest hero chin fell.

The decoration on the dash board fell off.

Cisco couldn't breathe.

 **Flash _._**

 _"How do you guys do it? How do you guys live like this? Where anyone you care about can be struck down?"_

 **Flash** _._

" _I've grown incredibly found of you Cisco."_

You strive to be a hero every single day.

And to watch the one person that mattered become something so dark so... _evil_.

It went down to the matters of the soul.

 _Caitlin was...INSANE._

And there was turning back from that.

Not even time travel could save her.

His face crumpled, turning purple and tears started to fall like rain.

 **Flash** _._

 _"WHY?! Why are you doing this Caitlin? To us? To Barry?"_

 _Her haunting ice blue eyes turned to stare back at him_ **.**

Cisco screamed and hit the steering wheel.

 **Flash** _._

 _"I'm sorry...but it isn't a game this time Cisco. Barry took something from me I can never get back," her face showed a surprising level of grief, "You can call yourself a hero all you want. I'm no longer the same naive Dr. Snow."_

 **Flash** _._

He wanted to help them.

Help Dr. Wells...

Help... _her_.

Then Barry changed every thing.

 _No_...Reverse Flash did.

With the particle accelerator.

Kid Flash grew paler and paler.

 **Flash** _._

 _"The dark matter took my best friend!"_

 _Barry's eye brows scrunched and his eyes watered, "Cisco...it...took mine too."_

 _The two men stood in the underground prison system at STAR Labs._

 _Grief explored Cisco's face, "No...no, IT GAVE YOU POWERS. They meant something to me Barry! THEY MEANT EVERYTHING..." A broken sob, "And..." A breathless tremble, "And, they both tried to kill me."_

Sobbing in the present slowly ate away at his memories.

The van tore into the nearest parking space.

The Vibe grappled for his seat belt, reaching for Wally.

 _He felt cold_.

Cisco couldn't feel anything else.

 _Hands trembled._

He grabbed the small meta and ran inaudibly through the ER.

This wasn't it.

It couldn't be it.

He was barely fifteen!

The sidekick had hardly begun to experience girls yet.

Wally came to the city looking for his idol.

An idol that turned out to be married to Iris.

Kid Flash was unexpected and a pure joy to welcome by everyone including the villains.

Even Captain Cold watched out for him.

The mere fact Caitlin would try and murder the kid on sight...

 _Was unimaginable._

Ronnie's death.

Getting trapped by ARGUS.

Nearly dying after attacking Barry...

Through all of the pain, the loss...and _resentment._..it just made Cisco want his best friend back.

The Vibe stumbled...

Nurses and Doctors surrounded them.

 _"I used to play this game in my head. What would I give up for just one more minute with him?"_

He couldn't breath.

" _My house, my career, the rest of my life. Today, I got that minute. And I wished I hadn't."_

The whole world tilted and went dark.

The superhero clutched on tighter to Wally West.

" _Seeing him like that, what he's become...Dear God, I wish he had just died that day_."

"Please..." Cisco said faintly, "Save him."

 **End Chapter Three**


	4. Say Something

_"Speed and cold are opposites."_

He had to.

No matter how much it would hurt-he had to fight Caitlin.

 _"I already lost one person I care about I am_ _ **not**_ _doing it again!_ "

He still cared about her.

" _Mr. Barry Allen! Come on down!"_

And he prayed.

 _"Come up here with me!"_

Prayed to God with all of his strength and soul that the real Doctor Snow was still in there some where.

 _"I need you to urinate in this."_

Not this.

Not this...person.

" _Did you take a peak...at my goods?"_

Barry's eyes closed painfully as he rushed forwards.

" _I'm not much of a singer...and your not much of a drinker."_

She raised both hands.

Time slowed to the count.

I'm so sorry Caitlin-

 _"Cisco says I don't have a life."_

But you aren't you anymore.

Snowflakes surrounded Barry in slow motion.

Her eyes were blue.

" _You don't, do you?"_

His heart broke a little.

"I do! _I cook and I eat, I read...I help you."_

He had always remembered Caitlin's eyes as a fiery hazel.

" _I was too late."_

 _"Ronnie!"_

A storm of ice attached itself to him.

" _Ssh, it's okay...it's okay..."_

Barry stopped in his tracks.

He couldn't do it.

 _"I hate you!"_

He couldn't be like her.

He couldn't be like Oliver.

Or even Superman.

 _Fists pounded into his chest._

 _"Why?! Oh my God why?"_

 _She slid to the floor._

Barry just had to be hero.

 _His fingers swept back into her red hair for comfort_.

He had to save his friends:

Frost walked towards him without hesitation.

Without mercy.

Barry's face crumpled.

Seeing her hair now snapped him back into the present.

The solid ice on his emblem began to burn.

Lightening crackled through the air.

 _Wally_.

Think of Wally West.

The nephew she tried to kill.

 _Like all the others._

The Scarlett Speedster's cowl was wet.

" _Goodbye._ "

 _Her apologetic face._

 _"Summer Lovin-"_

 _"Oh God. That I do remember."_

 _A laugh._

He struck into her shoulder at an angle.

She flew back.

" _I have everything I could ever need."_

 _"You healed...in 3 hrs."_

It was time to let go.

 _"I care about her...as a friend."_

 _"Which is what Caitlin was trying to say in her spectacularly angry way-"_

But I'm sorry.

 _A passing smile_.

I'm so sorry.

I tried, I **wanted** to save you.

 _It was the first time he had seen the doctor truly happy._

But I wasn't paying attention.

Then, you were gone, _in a flash._

HIVE got to you first.

So whatever I deserve?

 _Don't give to Wally._

Barry went back at the villain in full throttle.

Killer Frost had already turned herself solid.

The world, everything completely shattered.

 _I love you_.

 _"In science we share we do_ not _keep secrets!"_

I think I loved you more than I loved anyone.

Crimson clad knees collapsed.

The pieces went everywhere.

He held her close.

 _"Barry? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"_

He rocked her.

"Okay," the hero's voice trembled. "It's okay I've got you...I promise."

Barry felt a sob escape.

"You're cold... _you're so cold.."_

He shook for them both.

The air was still white.

Her eyelashes frosted over lightly on porcelain skin.

Barry wiped a thumb over it.

But whatever friendship they had was gone.

The very moment Dr. Strange got into her head.

That sweet, cranky, gorgeous scientist...was _gone_.

 ** _THE FLASH_**

 ** _AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. This was inspired and fueled by "Say Something." I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter has Cisco and Wally_**


End file.
